owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Winds
• Summoned Wind *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Stamina + Survival + Winds *'Action:' Reflexive *'Duration:' Turn The total number of successes rolled determines the strength of the wind summoned. Depending on how the wind is used, this strength can be added as a number of automatic successes to an Athletics roll (to leap a long distance, for example), it can increase the defense against a ranged attack staged against your character, or it can be used as a dice pool to exert force against an object (such as pushing open a door, knocking a person over). Increased winds can be applied across any distance that your character can see. Low-Grace: When monstrous demons summon up a wind, it's tainted with the reek of a channel house, stinking of death and decay. Anyone caught in the blast must make a successful Stamina + Power stat - Scourge Torment roll or suffer one level of bashing damage that may not be soaked. If such a roll is a dramatic failure, the victim forfeits all actions that turn due to extreme nausea. •• Fist of Air *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Stamina + Survival + Winds *'Action:' Instant and Aimed *'Duration:' Instant Each success inflicts one health level of bashing damage to living beings. If directed at non-living objects, successes rolled are considered Strength points on the Feats of Strength chart to determine how much effect the blast of air has on a target. Your character must be able to see her target to use this evocation on it, and the effects persist for one turn. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons are capable of drawing on their hate to intensify the force of this evocation to the degree that it inflicts lethal damage on living targets. ••• Command the Wind *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Dexterity + Survival + Winds *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Scene The total number of successes achieved forms a dice pool that you can roll for your character to perform any action that involves movement or control or objects or targets. The penalty of actions that require fine motor control (typing, putting a key in a lock) is -4 . The Scourge can affect objects up to a distance in yards equal to her Torment score. Low-Grace: The winds stirred by a monstrous demon become a foul miasma that chokes the lungs of anyone touched by them. Every living being within the range of the demon's evocation suffers one level of bashing damage per turn that can't be soaked using armor. Filtration or breathing apparatus such as gas masks provides the only source of protection from this poisonous air. •••• Wall of Air *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Stamina + Survival + Winds *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Scene The total number of successes achieved is a dice pool that can be used to soak all ranged attacks (as if it were armor) or to increase defense against all close-combat attacks. The wall covers 10 square feet times the character's Torment score, and your Scourge can make the wall any size or shape desired within that limit. A resisted Strength + Athletics must be made versus the wall's dice pool to push through it. The wall can be placed anywhere within the Scourge's line of sight up to a distance in yards equal to her Torment score. The wall remains in place for the duration of the scene unless removed sooner at your character's will. The wall fades immediately if your character is Incapacitated. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons create walls of air that resemble weaves of writhing gray mist and sear the flesh like acid. Individuals who attempt to force their way through the barrier suffer a number of lethal damage dice equal to the demon's Torment. ••••• Cyclone *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Pool:' Stamina + Survival + Winds *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Special The total number of successes achieved determines the Strength of the wind that your character summons that turn. The storm affects everything out to a distance in yards equal to your character's current Faith pool: Light objects are tossed about, doors, are blown open, windows are broken. Compare the Strength of the storm to the Feats of Strength chart to determine how much force the wind can exert. If your character wishes, he can focus the effect of the cyclone against a specific target with a successful Resolve + Torment - Cyclone Strength roll. A storm can be targeted within range of your character's line of sight. Once per turn, roll a number of dice equal to the strength of the storm. Each success inflicts one level of bashing damage to living beings caught within, or on whom the storm is targeted. Your character can make the storm center upon himself, or he can center it elsewhere when targeting it, without personal harm in either case. On each turn after the first, the storm loses one point of strength and its radius shrinks by one yard, unless your character wishes to sustain it (make another Stamina + Survival + Winds roll and spend another Faith Point). Low-Grace: The hungry heart of a monstrous demon's storm sucks the very air from the lungs of the living to add to its strength. Every living being (save your character) within the radius of the cyclone suffers one level of lethal damage each turn as they struggle for air. If the storm's strength exceeds the demon's Willpower it spirals out of control, affecting everything it touches including the demon herself. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: ELLIL' The monarchs of the air reveal themselves as tall and lithe, with large eyes and swift, graceful movements. When in revelatory form, the Ellil are constantly surrounded by shifting winds that ebb and flow with the intensity of their emotions. Any smoke or steam in the area is often sucked by these winds into a swirling vortex that circles their heads and shoulders like an ominous halo. The Visage of the Winds confers the following special capabilities: 'POWERS:' *'Wings:' A pair of Eagle Wings extends from the character's shoulders. The character can glide up to three times her running speed per turn. *'immune to Falling Damage:' The character doesn't suffer damage of any kind incurred as the result of a fall, regardless of the height. *'Perfect Balance:' Athletics rolls involving leaping and tumbling gain the 8 again quality. *'Supernatural Vision:' The character can see five times as far as a normal human, allowing the Ellil to see objects at 50 yards as clearly as if they were 10 yards away as long as there's even a weak source of light (such as moonlight) present. You gain the 8 again quality on all visual-based perception rolls. 'TORMENT FORM:' Ellil who succumb to their demonic nature grow lean and hatchet-featured, their faces dominated by their large, unblinking eyes. Their once-magnificent wings grow ragged and mangy, and their tall figures become stooped; they prefer to crouch rather than stand. They're always restless, unable to sit in any one place for more than a few minutes at a time. 'LOW-GRACE POWERS:' *'Claws:' the character manifests claws and fangs that inflict Strength +2 aggravated damage. *'Extra Speed:' Spending a faith point per turn ,for each dot in Winds or Torment (pick the lower one) he gains +1 initiative, +1 defense (against ranged attacks too, and multiple attacks) and multiple his speed. *'Quills:' The demon's shoulders and upper arms are covered with a ruff of sharp quills that pose a hazard to foes in close combat. An attacker who successfully hits a demon in close combat suffers one health level of lethal damage unless a successful Dexterity roll is made. *'Caustic Bile:' The demon is capable of vomiting a stream of corrosive bile at her foes, able to strike targets up to a number of feet away equal to her Torment score. A successful Dexterity + Athletics roll is needed to hit a target. The bile inflicts Strength -1 aggravated damage. <<<< BACK